Machigerita
|tGMypylu0v0}} Machigerita (マチゲリータ) is a producer- with a deep and smooth voice, which is often described as -voiced by fans. Machigerita has been active for a long time, and usually makes VOCALOID songs instead of covering songs, but nevertheless, he's also well known as an utaite, with his Visual Kei version of "Mitsubachi" reaching 712K views, as of June 2014. He sometimes rearranges songs to make a Visual Kei remix. For more information on Machigerita as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on November 06, 2011) # In Other Worlds (Released on July 25, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2008.02.13) # "Sore ga Bokura no Justice" (2008.02.14) # "Sore ga Bokura no Justice" -Full ver.- (2008.02.26) # "Cantarella" (2008.04.01) # "Ni-Chome Blues" -Piano ver- (2008.11.13) # "The Captains - Tsukikage Romance" (2008.11.27) # "MOON CHILD - ESCAPE" (2009.02.18) # "Budoukai ni Sayonara" (Original) feat. Machigerita, Konori and Tawashi (2009.03.21) # "cali≠gari - Kinjiki" (2009.03.22) # "Kasou Kyoku" feat. Machigerita and BOB (2009.04.16) # "PlasticTree - Kuuchuu Buranko" (2009.06.16) # "Cendrillon" feat. Machigerita and Hazukiyura (2009.06.23) # "Shido - Mousou Nikki" (2009.07.04) # "Plastic Tree - Spica" (2009.07.24) # "Cantarella" feat. Machigerita and BOB (2009.08.26) # "Rainbow Girl" (2009.09.12) # "magnet" feat. Machigerita and BOB (2009.09.20) # "magnet" (2009.09.20) # "Famima Haittara Makaidatta" (Original) feat. Machigerita, Konori and meola (2009.10.01) # "Soleil" (Original) feat. Machigerita, Konori and Hazukiyura (2009.10.01) # "Plastic Tree - Makka na Ito" (2009.10.08) # "celluloid" (2009.10.13) # "Scissorhands" (2009.11.24) # "Campanella" (2009.12.05) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (2010.02.22) # "Shinitagari" (2010.03.11) # "Hoshifuri" (2010.04.11) # "Doku Hime" (Original) feat. Machigerita, Konori and Tawashi (2010.05.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Kutabare PTA" (2010.05.26) # "1925" (2010.05.31) # "Gekkou to Kuro" (Original) feat Machigerita and Konori (2010.06.23) # "Hiki" (Original) (2010.07.12) # "Yuugure Cider" (Original) (2010.07.20) # "Lady in the Singing Room" (2010.07.30) # "Mitsubachi" -Visual Kei ver.- (2010.08.14) # "magnet" feat. Machigerita and BOB (2010.09.01) # "from Y to Y" (2010.09.17) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.14) # "Candy Addict Full Course" (self-cover) (2010.10.20) # "Wasurenbou" (2010.10.28) # "Yuki no Hana" (2010.12.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Pumpkin Head Spooky Dance" (2011.01.07) # "Kuro Ame no Hate ni" (At the End of the Black Rain) (2011.01.21) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.28) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake" (2011.02.24) # "Motion Blur" (self-cover) (2011.03.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Shoushuuriki ~ Black Rose ~" (Original) (2011.05.07) # "Tahrongi" (Original) (2011.06.22) # "Zombie Song" (Original) (2011.09.29) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.11.27) # "PONPONPON" -Visual Kei ver.- (2011.12.09) # "Setsugekka" (Original) (2011.12.28) # "Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) (2012.02.16) (YT only) # "Koi no Dance Site" -Visual Kei ver.- (2012.07.03) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omofu" (Leave in Summer, Yet You're in My Fluffoughts) (2012.07.12) (Not in Mylist) # "Emerl" (Original) (2012.09.29) # "Cubism Gaka no Yume" (Original) (2012.10.02) # "Boku to Kaibutsu Sekai no Owari" (Original) (2012.10.03) # "Gomennasai wo Ieru Kana" (I Wonder If I Can Say Sorry) (Original) (2013.01.27) # "Let It Go" (Frozen OST) -Japanese Arrange ver.- (2014.03.12) # "Let It Go" (Frozen OST) -Arrange ver.- (2014.03.12) (YT only) # "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-gpbTIY_Bs The Blooming of the World of Darkness]" (2015.03.07) (YT only) }} Discography |track1title = Shukujo Berry No Tsukurikata. |track1info = (Sekihan) |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita |track2title = Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance |track2info = (Mi-chan) |track2lyricist = Machigerita |track2composer = Machigerita |track2arranger = Machigerita |track3title = Sunset Love Suicide |track3info = (DOREMIdan Makoto) |track3lyricist = Machigerita |track3composer = Machigerita |track3arranger = Machigerita |track4title = Tsugihagi Sandoku |track4info = (Danchou NoGoD) |track4lyricist = Machigerita |track4composer = Machigerita |track4arranger = Machigerita |track5title = Houkai Utahime |track5info = -disruptive diva- |track5info = (Mi-chan) |track5lyricist = Machigerita |track5composer = Machigerita |track5arranger = Machigerita |track6title = Candy Addict Full Course |track6info = (Sekihan) |track6lyricist = Machigerita |track6composer = Machigerita |track6arranger = Machigerita |track7title = Erikubi |track7info = (Danchou NoGoD) |track7lyricist = Machigerita |track7composer = Machigerita |track7arranger = Machigerita |track8title = Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku |track8info = (DOREMIdan Makoto) |track8lyricist = Machigerita |track8composer = Machigerita |track8arranger = Machigerita |track9title = In Other Worlds |track9info = (Machigerita) |track9lyricist = Machigerita |track9composer = Machigerita |track9arranger = Machigerita}} Gallery Trivia * His blood type is AB. * His favorite colors are black and purple. * He likes sweet food, music, games, movies, cute things, cool people and toys and dislikes bitter things, worms and ironically, scary things. * He is fascinated in photography. * He is 173 cm tall, and weighs 69 kg. External Links * Website * Twitter * Blog * Facebook page